


Dark Days Fade Away

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on cannon events of "Lies My Parents Told Me" in New York, 1977, and going extremely A/U. Angel just can't stay away...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Days Fade Away

**Author's Note:**

> Story developed from several prompts over on an LJ comm.

Wrong.

It was wrong for him to be there.

Wrong for him to actually cheer the platinum blond vampire as he tested the latest slayer’s mettle.

Angel knew, though. Knew that _this_ slayer, with her badass attitude so similar to Spike’s, would draw his boy out. And he’d get a glimpse of the only one in his family he’d regretted giving up.

The others had faded over time. His first childe, Penn, molded in his very image – too much so to step outside his alter ego’s shadow. Drusilla, his next conquest, already teetering on the edge with her whimsical visions, driven mad by his personal brand of torture; her demented ravings, when not proving useful, grating on his nerves. Then there was Lawson, the one he’d turned after having gained his soul. Angel had not seen a trace of the vampire since he’d climbed up the ladder and disappeared through the submarine hatch – his last childe had heeded his warning well.

What _was_ it about Spike – _William_ – that he couldn’t let go? And him not even his own, but made by Dru. Angel remembered with longing the day she had brought him home, virginal in so many ways, but his eyes gleaming with a zest for unlife. He remembered the bout of ennui that had his unsouled self in a rut and eager for a change. Then William had been brought into the fold, eagerly snatching up the gauntlet that had been figuratively smacked across each cheek by him. Angel couldn’t help but smirk as he stood there in the shadows, remembering how William had grasped it with every intention of ramming it up his ass. He’d loved every minute of the boy’s defiance, and in the years that followed, his William had never disappointed, was always eager for the next challenge, the next skill – and had evolved to teaching the teacher.

Maybe that was what it was.

William had never been his puppet. Even subjected to the repeated domination of his demon, the younger vamp had played the perfect role of the submissive fledge. But had viewed it as just that – a role. No, his boy had believed himself to be an equal, though Angel had had over a century of unlife on him. Something that had angered him to no end at the time, even while it brought about his grudging respect.

His own sire didn’t hold sway over Angel’s emotions the way William did.

Hidden in his spot far enough away from the action so that Spike couldn’t sense his presence, Angel watched as the blond easily caught the stake thrown with deadly accuracy towards his heart. How he taunted the Slayer before dropping the piece of wood to the rain-soaked ground and disappeared from sight.

Angel didn’t bother to try and find Spike; he was long gone. Better to keep tabs on the Slayer.

He shimmied down from his hiding place and fell into step some distance from the girl and her son.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Angel stepped into the subway car just as Spike shrugged into the dead slayer’s leather duster. He wasn’t surprised to see that his grandchilde had won this latest contest. His William had a knack when it came to killing slayers. A willingness to seek out the Chosen One, which eventually unnerved them – and made them careless.

Then Spike was there, ready to swoop in and claim his victory.

“What are you doing here, Angelus?” Spike asked from his kneeling position, eyeing his pseudo-sire warily. He’d not seen Angelus for almost a hundred years, but his scent was unmistakable even to this day. So much so, that he’d known the other vamp had been about. Had felt him for a brief moment the first time he’d confronted the Slayer. At least he thought he had. It wasn’t until he’d heard the slight thunk on the roof of the subway car he and the Slayer had been battling in – which had almost caused him to be dusted because of his distraction – that he’d really _known_.

“I– aren’t you gonna–?” Angel gestured to the Slayer’s lifeless body.

“Nah. Dru’s not here to benefit, and I don’t fancy walkin’ around with a hard-on tryin’ to find some place to stick it.”

Angel took a few hesitant steps closer to Spike, ignoring his soul’s wailings not to touch her. To leave the girl be. That what he was thinking about doing was twisted and sick.

He blocked it out.

Blocked it all out.

Just this once he was going to have what he wanted. What he’d been missing for damn near a century. Besides, the girl was dead – another already being called to take her place.

His confidence grew with every step he took, at the expression on Spike’s face as he neared. In a matter of seconds, he was standing by the dead slayer’s head, and he knelt down, putting him on eye level with Spike.

“Share a meal with your sire?” Angel asked, emotion making his voice gruff and heavily accented.

“Oh, fuck yeah!”

Spike grinned, nostrils flaring at the scent of Angel’s arousal; his face morphed into that of his demon, and he grabbed the front of the girl’s shirt and lifted her up between them.

In a move choreographed almost a century ago, both vampires leaned to the right and sunk their fangs into either side of the dead Slayer’s neck. Twin growls sounded in the tiny cabin, reverberating off the steel walls and rebounded back to them. They drank greedily. Wanting to dispense with the body so that they could taste the blood on the other’s lips. Knowing it would be sweeter.

Angel was the first to lift his head, allowing Spike more of the Slayer’s blood. It was his kill, after all. His right. And there was just something about the way his William fed that struck a cord. The almost blissful look on his face with every swallow he took.

It was the same look he wore when he came.

Spike opened his eyes to see Angel staring down at him – dark chestnut eyes blazing with lust, and need. He took one last pull of the Slayer’s blood and tore his mouth away. His face was awash with blood, the crimson liquid covering his lips and chin and even one cheek; he’d been deliberately messy, hoping Angel would take delight in licking up the stray drops.

A second later, he was tackled to his back and Spike chuckled for a moment before it turned into a groan as Angel situated himself on top of him, grinding his erect cock into Spike’s equally hard length. He felt Angel’s tongue lap at his face, his movements unhurried, careful to get every last drop; his sire was meticulous like that. When Angel finally finished cleaning his face and moved towards his lips, Spike eagerly opened them. At the first thrust, Spike curled his tongue beneath the underside of his sire’s and sucked it deeper into his mouth.

He secretly grinned upon hearing Angel’s groan of delight. His elder may have been the most inventive when it came to sex, but there were things Spike did with his tongue that could _still_ bring Angel to his knees.

And he employed every single one of those tricks now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike wasn’t sure how they made it back to his apartment. He knew it involved a lot of groping and kissing along the way. And a very close call with them nearly giving in to their bodies’ demands right there in front of anybody that might happen by at two o’clock in the morning.

It was only Angel’s, “don’t want our first time t’ be up against a wall where anybody might see. I want you in bed. Wanna savor–” that prodded him onward.

Spike had kissed him then, leaving Angel mimicking his own pants of breathlessness. When he’d been ready to say to hell with it and let Angel take him right there, Spike managed to tear his lips away. Then he’d grabbed Angel’s hand and dragged him the two remaining blocks to his flat.

They fell in through the open door, barely remembering to shut it as they struggled to remove clothing and navigate their way to Spike’s bedroom. Once there, Spike managed to free himself long enough to yank one boot off and then the other, smirking as Angel took the opportunity to toe his own shoes off. He also was able to get the rest of his shirt yanked free of his jeans and quickly discarded, leaving his pale chest gleaming in the fairly darkened room. His hand was on his belt buckle when Angel returned to him and batted his hands away, seeing to the matter himself.

His eyes widened when Angel easily sank to his knees in front of him.

_‘Surely he isn’t going to…?’_

“Bloody hell,” Spike croaked out, his hands finding purchase in his sire’s hair and holding on tight. His eyes rolled up and his jaw clenched as Angel took all of him into his mouth. His knees nearly buckled when his sire’s tongue teased the tiny veins on the underside of his cock. “Fuck! Angelus!”

If Angel didn’t stop soon, there was no way Spike would be able to stop from shooting his load into his sire’s mouth. He bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood and nearly whimpered when the suction to his cock ceased abruptly. His eyes opened to stare dazedly down at the vampire on his knees.

“Lift your leg,” Angel commanded, eyes glued to the trail of blood dribbling down his childe’s chin. Spike did as he asked, and Angel pulled one pant leg off. “Now the other.”

Once the jeans slid free, Angel tossed them carelessly behind him and surged to his feet, sweeping Spike up in his arms and carrying him the few short steps to the bed. They fell upon it together, Angel lying on top of Spike and grinding his dick against his childe’s. The friction felt good. Better than anything he’d felt in a hundred years. Yet it wasn’t enough. He needed to be inside his William, feeling the walls of his ass clamp around his cock. Needed to taste the blood that for so long had been denied him.

“Will…”

Spike opened his eyes and focused on his sire. He could see the barely leashed control in the elder’s posture. Knew that Angel wasn’t going to last long this first time.

He pushed Angel away, rolled over and climbed on all fours, giving his ass an inviting twitch.

Angel didn’t have to be told twice, and moved between Spike’s parted legs. He licked his fingers then started working them into his childe’s ass, carefully stretching him open.

“Bloody hell, Angelus. Tonight would be nice.”

“Insolent brat,” Angel muttered under his breath, fingers still working to prepare Spike.

“It’s what you love about me,” Spike snarked back. “But, hello. Vampire here. Can handle a little paaaaa–.” Spike hissed in a breath as Angel buried himself deep. The burning sensation as he was stretched and torn not something he’d felt in a good long while. “Oh fuck!”

“Thought that’s what you wanted,” Angel growled, pulling out and slamming back into Spike’s tight hole. “A little pain–”

“More. Gimme more.”

Angel draped himself over Spike’s back and gave him what he wanted. As he fucked Spike, his eyes were drawn to the faded marks on Spike’s neck. He stared at them, jealous of the vampire that had given them. That she’d been the one to bring his William over and would always have some claim on his boy.

His boy! His William.

He struck blindly, fangs sinking deep into the pale flesh, trying to obliterate the former marks – all the while knowing that he couldn’t. That his own would fade and hers would remain.

“Angelus!”

Spike came without warning, undone by the bite from his sire, his sire’s possessive growl as he drew Spike’s blood into his mouth.

Angel’s eyes nearly crossed at the taste of Spike’s blood, laced as it was with the Slayer’s sweet elixir. It was enough to send him over the edge, though in truth, he was surprised that he’d managed to last this long their first time together. Burying his cock deep one last time, Angel let go, tearing his mouth from his Spike’s throat and roaring Will’s name as he came in long, powerful bursts that sapped his strength and left him with a happy, sated grin on his face.

He managed to slide free of Spike’s abused hole before they both collapsed onto the rumpled sheets. The soft rumbling in his chest wasn’t surprising given how truly happy he was at being reunited with his childe. He draped himself over Spike, pulling him close. And just that touch was enough to get him hard again.

“Gimme a minute,” Spike chuckled, relaxing in the other’s embrace. He was lying on his stomach, right in the middle of his come, and he didn’t care. For whatever reason, the sire he’d been unable to completely forget was back. Had just buggered the hell out of him, and didn’t seem in any hurry to leave.

Unlife didn’t get any better than this. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 _‘I missed this,’_ Spike thought, before chiding himself for such a foolish emotion. He refused to dwell on the sire that had abruptly left him – his _true_ sire. The one that had molded him, taught him how to be a real vampire. Drusilla had the insight to turn him, knowing what he would become; she just didn’t have the mental capability to see her vision realized.

That’s where Angelus had come in.

Spike had sharpened his fangs at the male vamp’s side. Learned the art of the hunt. How to take what he wanted with no thought for the consequences. How to seduce his prey and make them beg for his touch. Timing his bite to coincide with the brink of their orgasm, so that whatever hole he was buried inside at the time milked his own release – hearing their screams of pleasure even while the blood slowly drained from their body.

Then he’d taught Spike other things. Things William never would have entertained, let alone, even known about. He’d been innocent that way.

Surprisingly, Angelus had been gentle that night – his first time. He’d kicked the girls out, both Darla and Drusilla sporting Cheshire grins as they paraded out the door because they’d known his fate. Spike had had the final laugh though, because once they were gone–

He’d nearly wept with the tenderness of his sire’s touch.

No one had ever looked at him like that. Eyes so bright, they nearly burned with their lust. He remembered swallowing reflexively as Angelus had slowly moved towards him after the door had closed. Remembered being embarrassed at the cock that strained against his breeches.

“My sweet Will,” the husky brogue had made his knees weak. Though he’d taken the moniker, Spike – and earned every bit of it – he never got tired of his sire calling him by his true name.

Angelus had kissed him then, shocking him enough to open his mouth. Just the thing his sire had been waiting for. Angelus’ tongue had slipped inside his mouth. Masterful. Possessive. Spike’s legs had given way then, and it was only his sire’s hands that had kept him standing, his own hanging useless at his side, his body reacting to the onslaught. For a minute, he hadn’t moved, just allowed his sire to taste him. But, as his body had begun to thrum with desire, he couldn’t hold back. His arms had lifted of their own accord and fisted in his sire’s hair.

Spike had always been an apt pupil, even as a human. Maybe it was that eager-to-please attitude that enabled him to learn quickly. But he’d certainly used it to his advantage.

His tongue had become an active participant in the kiss, twining with his sire’s, learning its textures. He’d wanted more and boldly traced his tongue along his elder’s teeth. Thrilling at the groan of pleasure Angelus had made. Like his sire had done with him, Spike, too, had tasted, committed the contours of Angelus’ mouth to memory.

They’d broken apart, panting, long minutes later. Angelus had muttered something about a bed, and they’d managed to tumble into Angelus’ room, groping each other as their lips fused back together.

“Want t’ taste all of ye,” Angelus had muttered, his lips leaving Spike’s to snake a path to his ear. He’d been shoved back onto the mattress, remembered his nose crinkling in distaste as the scent of Darla had flooded his nostrils. He’d looked up at his sire, about to protest, but one look at Angelus’ demon quickly cowed him – while secretly thrilling him. He loved making the methodical vamp lose control, and Spike knew he’d done just that.

Angelus had always been very particular about staying in his human guise unless feeding.

When his sire had finally slid into him, Spike had thought he’d died and gone to heaven. Strange thought for a demon, but true. The first brush of his sire’s dick against, what he’d later found out was his prostate, caused him to see stars, and Angelus to grin knowingly.

He’d come quickly. Embarrassingly so. Spurting copious amounts of creamy fluid onto his pale stomach.

Not unlike a few moments ago.

But he hadn’t cared. His sire hadn’t faired much better. The rest of the night had been spent with Angelus as the teacher, Spike his willing student. By the time the sun had started to rise, both had been bruised and bloodied. Their entwined bodies too sated to move upon Darla and Drusilla’s return. Though Spike had managed enough energy to smirk at Angelus’ sire.

Her narrowed eyes had promised retribution, but Spike had just snuggled closer to Angelus and closed his eyes. Lulled to sleep by the dawn of a new day, and his sire’s rumbling chest.

He’d definitely paid for that. But it had been worth it, knowing how delighted Angelus had been with him.

Spike rolled over and took in the slack features of his sire, his eyes alight with happiness. A look reserved for when it was just the two of them together. When Angelus wasn’t forced to maintain a certain distance, lest the girls got wind of their – whatever it was they had shared. Spike would have said love, but then, he was different from the others. He didn’t have a problem expressing his feelings, whether it be love or hate. He knew he was the better vamp for it. That it gave him a passion for unlife, rather than the stoic existence many vampires led.

“Round two?” Spike murmured, his cock rubbing enticingly against the other’s bare hip.

Angel chuckled and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly, he jack-knifed to a sitting position, displacing Spike from his side.

“Will,” he croaked, falling out of the bed at the burning sensation in his chest. The pain causing him to double over in agony.

“Angelus,” Spike roared and clambered out of bed. He managed to get his sire turned over and into his lap. “Angelus, what is it? What’s wrong?” Fear made his voice crack, but he didn’t care. He’d just gotten his sire back in his life, and wasn’t ready to lose him just yet.

“Will,” Angel whispered, managing to trail a finger down Spike’s pronounced cheek before it fell away as his body went rigid.

Spike watched helplessly while his sire’s chest and eyes glowed bright, crying out his denial. He tried to hold Angelus close as best he could, praying all the while for the torture to end.

As suddenly as it began, it was over and Spike felt Angelus slump against him. He managed to rise awkwardly to his feet, cradling Angelus close as he returned to the bed. Lowering him to the mattress before climbing in beside his sire. He drew the covers over both of them, then pulled the unresponsive vampire close, practically draping Angelus over his body. His fingers stroked his sire’s back, willing him to wake up.

_‘Please, sire. Please don’t leave me again.’_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelus woke to the glide of cool fingers running down his bare back and the plaintive whine of the lithe body holding him close. He’d know those fingers anywhere. Had often imagined them when he’d been wallowing in the gutters, sustaining his need for blood by living off rats and other vermin, the weight of his soul heavy in his chest. Those imagined fingers had given him a brief respite from his circumstances, and left him yearning for something he could never have again.

Only now he could.

He’d been granted release from his conscience, and it was all thanks to his boy. His sweet William. His lips twisted into an evil smirk, and he laughed outright.

The reaction from the younger vamp was instantaneous. A strong grip on either arm levered him away so that Angelus was staring down at deep blue eyes shining bright with emotion.

“Sire?” Spike whispered. “Is it–?”

“Leave it t’ you t’ fuck the soul right outta me, Willie m’ boy,” Angelus laughed. “And I mean t’ be thankin’ ya properly for that.”

Angelus slithered down his childe’s body until his face was level with the rapidly filling cock bobbing against his boy’s pale stomach. His hand reached to wrap around it, giving it a good squeeze and producing an answering hiss from Spike.

“Bloody hell… sire…” Spike whined, nearly relinquishing his control at the touch of the elder vamp.

“Now, now, now–  Just lie back like a good lad,” he murmured, continuing to draw his fist up and down the burgeoning length still swelling in his tight grip.

“Don’t move,” was all the warning Spike got before Angelus leaned over and took him in his mouth.

“Fuck!” His fingers tightened in the bed sheets, demon features rippling over his face, Spike determined to do as his sire had commanded. It was a rare occurrence that he was privy to such special treatment from his sire – usually on the heels of completing a particularly complex challenge given him, one that Angelus had thought impossible to achieve.  

And even _then_ Spike could have counted on one hand the number of times it had occurred.

It hadn’t been until that time right after Spike had killed his first Slayer that Angelus had sucked him off without any provocation – freely giving to Spike that which he’d always longed for. Only to discover later from a sneering Darla how Angelus had been possessed of his soul at the time.

He still remembered the extra caresses, the special care paid specifically to him after the girls had gone to sleep following their nightly orgy; learning after Angelus had been gone that it was his way of saying goodbye.

He’d hardened after that. After Angelus had left. And not even Drusilla or Darla, with their expert wiles and plaintive whines, could tempt him from the cold, emotionless lover he’d become. William had effectively been buried beneath the harsh exterior of Spike, and he’d allowed none of the softer emotions he’d retained after his turning to show through.

Now here he was, back in the arms of the sire that had deserted them, and Spike struggled to hold everything back. His emotions. His love. Everything that had defined his existence up until his sire had left one night and never returned.

He couldn’t make the same mistake again. Couldn’t allow himself to be hurt like he once was. Better to be a willing fuck for his sire and nothing more.

He could do it. He had a century in which to practice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deep.

So bloody deep he couldn’t think but for the mouth working his cock. Sucking. And licking. Not to mention the – oh _fuck_ yeah – swallowing. Slowly driving him out of his mind. Threatening to destroy the control he’d long since perfected after his sire’s abrupt departure.

Spike willed away the urge to comb his fingers through dark brown hair, to ram his cock down the mouth sucking him so perfectly while he held his sire’s head in an unyielding grip.

As much as the thought egged his demon on, he didn’t succumb to it. Because it _was_ all about control. Besides which, if he ever wanted a repeat performance from Angelus, driving himself into his sire’s mouth like he was a two-bit whore needed to be avoided at all costs. Better for him to exert the mastery over his demon he’d developed over the years. To finally display the restraint he’d never bothered to maintain for his sire in the past.

Cold as ice. He’d been called it often enough. And it was true. Not that there were any complaints by those that frequented his bed; he was nothing if not a generous lover. If a bit methodical in how he manipulated their bodies.

But they were just that – bodies. Something that his demon craved in addition to the endless bloodshed and fighting.

~*~

Angelus lifted his gaze to see the steely resolve on his childe’s face.

 _‘Someone’s learned how to control himself in my absence,’_ he thought, smirking slightly to himself. _‘Let’s see if I can make him lose it.’_

Already he was plotting his boy’s punishment for when Spike finally caved.

After another five minutes, Angelus had to rethink his strategy. It made him wonder what, or who, had turned his exceedingly responsive and spontaneous childe into such a cold, calculated – _unfeeling_ lover. Depriving Angelus of the boy’s humanistic traits that kept him continually on his toes and fascinated by the lithe male, not sure whether to thrash the impudent pup for his insolence or give him what those haunting blue eyes secretly begged for.

It came to him of a sudden, causing his demon to roar with outrage. Something akin to shame – perhaps even regret – settled like a wet cloak about his shoulders.

He’d been the one to do this to him.

Having been stripped of his sire, Spike could do nothing but adapt. And by that he’d sealed himself off. Unwilling to be subject to further heartbreak.

Which probably explained why his boy was alone, rather than with Drusilla.

“Dru’s not here to benefit,” he’d said earlier; Angelus remembered that now. Yet there’d been a time when if he wasn’t being screwed into the mattress by him, Spike was buried between his dark childe’s creamy thighs. That they were no longer together spoke volumes.

Though secretly pleased at the muffled groan that came from his boy when he pulled his mouth away from his swollen shaft, Angelus didn’t allow it to deter him from what he was about to do. His own cock was hard and throbbing, and he hissed a breath as it slid along his childe’s length when he settled his body over Spike.

He sniffed at Drusilla’s mark then abruptly bit down, driving his fangs deep into Spike’s throat. His possessive growl as he gulped down copious amounts of Spike’s blood was enough to send the younger vamp over the edge, spraying both their bellies with his release.

Finally pleased with his boy’s abrupt loss of control, Angelus tore his mouth away to stare down at startled amber eyes.

“Yer mine, Will, an’ I’ll no’ be leavin’ ya again.”

With that, he sealed his lips to the other’s mouth and staked his claim.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike had the most perfect set of lips. Whether it was sucking him off, kissing him with wild abandon, or even bestowing upon him that smirk of his – something which Angelus had yet to decide if he wanted to hit him for or kiss him when he saw it – Angelus was mesmerized by the sheer perfection of his mouth.

“Open up,” Angelus commanded.

A tilt at the corners, the barest hint of a smile, then Spike complied.

Blindfolded, arms stretched to either side of the headboard and tied with silk scarves, Spike waited for his sire’s next move. Oh, he knew the flimsy material wouldn’t hold him. It wasn’t really designed to. No, it was Spike that needed to exert control over his rampant emotions and not break free. To pull his sire closer and fondle him while he sucked him off.

Because if he could do it, stay like he was with nary a tear to the delicate material until Angelus had come, his reward would be worth it

Already he was salivating at the boon he would ask.

Wondering if Angel would allow it.

A thick cock sliding into his mouth pulled him out of his reverie, forcing his attention back on the vampire kneeling in front of him – not that his mind was very far away from his sire to begin with.

Spike hummed around Angelus’ length, silently thrilled at the other’s quick jerk, and the labored breathing Angelus had begun to help control his body’s instinctive response. He exploited his sire’s weakness, his tongue attacking the veins on the underside of his cock, tracing the distended lines from base to tip and back again.

Another hum produced fingers in his hair, a grip bordering on painful.

Spike reveled in it.

He lifted his head off the pillow that supported his upper body against the headboard. Swallowing Angelus’ cock until his nose was buried in his sire’s short and curlies.

Again, a plaintive moan by his sire.

_Wouldn’t be long now._

Spike knew, however, that once back at his peak, Angelus wouldn’t be quite so susceptible to his manipulations – though, he had to admit, he _did_ have a rather wicked tongue.

Angelus was close, Spike could feel it. He just needed a little oomph to send him over the edge. He was bobbing his head furiously now, arms still spread eagle, not having broken his meager bonds.

A hard suck on the way up, as if he could suck the cum right out of him. Nearly gloating at the wavering of his sire’s legs.

As he swallowed Angelus’ cock for the final time, he let his fangs elongate slightly, just enough to pierce the flesh at the base.

Angelus came with a howl of pain mixed with pleasure. Fucking Spike’s mouth with vicious stabs until he was spent. When he was wrung dry, he slipped free and fell back on his haunches, his eyes drawn to the smirk on Spike’s blindfolded face. Yeah, sometimes Angelus didn’t know if he really _should_ hit him or kiss him.

Maybe he’d take the next century or two to decide.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Fuck!” Angelus gasped, eyes nearly crossing at the intense heat encasing his cock. “What—?”

Spike grinned up at his sire around a mouthful of cock, debating whether he should stop what he was doing to explain about the lube he’d picked up from a twenty-four hour adult store. Sure, blood would work on the fly, but Spike had just gotten his sire back and didn’t plan on letting him out of his sight for a good long while – maybe never.

Angelus had felt the same. Had almost forbidden Spike to leave. It had taken his promise not to be gone for more than an hour, and giving his sire a mind-numbing blowjob upon his return – which he was now performing with such gusto – that had let Spike out of his tiny apartment to the store a few blocks up the street.

Spike hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard, his tongue tracing along the veins on the underside of Angelus’ cock as he slowly withdrew until only the head remained. He opened his mouth and forced air out of his lungs, knowing his breath would activate the chemical that caused the oil to get hot.

Angelus came unexpectedly, undone by the heat on his shaft, arching his hips off the mattress, fingers buried in Spike’s hair.

Spike’s eyes widened in surprise, but his mouth quickly slid over his sire’s cock, swallowing down the milky fluid shooting from the tip. He felt Angelus sink bonelessly back into the mattress, and he licked him clean then sat back on his heels, a Cheshire grin on his face.

“ _That_ …” Spike told him, “…was warmin’ oil. It gets hot when you breathe on it, or when you rub it.”

“Amazing…” Angelus breathed.

“Yeah, well, you’ve been gone for a while.”

“What–what else did you get?”

Spike smirked knowingly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Angelus warily eyed the small, black device Spike held in his hand.

“Now, normally, _I’d_ be the one wearin’ this thing.” Spike grinned, and Angelus leered. “But, ‘s not just a cock ring. And I’ll take it off – if –  you know–”

Angelus nodded, intrigued despite himself.

Spike snagged the bottle of oil he’d used earlier from the table and knelt above his sire, straddling his legs. He set the bottle down within easy reach for use later and closed his hand around Angelus’ cock. He didn’t bother to stroke him to hardness before sliding the ring on, knowing the vibrating bullet would quickly take care of that slight problem.

“Don’t you–?” Angelus gestured to his semi-erect length.

“Trust me.”

Spike settled the ring at the base of his sire’s cock then palmed the remote. He figured he’d start out slow and use the lowest setting. As it was, Angelus would probably go through the roof.

“Ready?”

Angelus nodded, and Spike fingered the button.

“Fuck!” Angelus screamed, hips arcing off the bed.

Spike grinned; he’d reduced his sire to single-syllable cuss words. Though he knew that once Angelus caught onto all the latest depraved things the twenty-first century had to offer, Spike would more than pay for it, deliciously so.

He killed the vibrator and watched Angelus come down out of the rafters, his cock hard and leaking. Spike couldn’t resist; he leaned down and licked the pearly drops, swirling them on his tongue before he swallowed the taste of his sire.

“More?” Spike asked.

Angelus nodded frantically, unable to speak.

Spike hit the button again, taking it up another notch. While at the same time reaching blindly for the lube. He slathered a generous amount on his sire’s cock, then positioned himself over Angelus’ turgid length and slid home.

It hadn’t been long since Angelus had been buried deep inside him, and the tight ring of Spike’s ass gave fairly easily. Wouldn’t have mattered in any case; he’d never been averse to a bit of pain with his sex.

He couldn’t prevent his own groan of pleasure at feeling the vibrating cock ring against his balls. His eyes rolled up, and he sat there for a minute, unable to move, wanting to prolong the wicked torment.

His sire brought him round, finally – bucking his hips and forcing Spike to move. He sat up, pulling himself off his sire’s cock until the tip teased his opening.

Nails dug into his hips drawing blood, forcing him back down.

It was Spike that cursed then, seeing stars as his sire’s cock brushed against his sensitive gland. He began riding in earnest, bare flesh slapping to the accompaniment of grunts and moans, and Angelus’ occasional demand for more and harder.

Spike happily complied.

“Off,” Angelus gasped finally.

Spike stared incredulous at his sire until he realized that he wanted the ring off, that he wanted – needed – to come.

He pulled himself off, teetering on shaky knees as he pulled the vibrating device free, throwing it haphazardly over his shoulder. His mind already on sheathing himself back on his sire’s length and riding him into oblivion.

Angelus had other ideas, however, rolling Spike to his back and lifting his ass high in the air, bending his legs to either side – opening him wide.

When he just knelt there, staring down at him, Spike couldn’t help but whimper.

“Please, sire,” he begged. “I need–”

Spike sucked in a breath as Angelus slid home.

_That._

_Just that, was what he needed_.

Then Spike wasn’t thinking at all, just feeling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In all the years they’d been together – before Angelus had been cursed with his soul – they’d never done this.

Never bathed together.

Spike wasn’t sure if his sire had ever seen the modern convenience known as a shower. Sure as hell didn’t _smell_ like it – not that the scent of sewer and vermin put Spike off in the least. But Angelus had been reborn, and nothing said “new beginning” like the spray of hot water pelting one’s body, and some clean-smelling soap and shampoo.

Maybe tomorrow night he’d see about getting his sire some decent clothes– and a haircut. The overly long, greasy locks weren’t doing a thing for his handsome face.

For now he just tugged at Angelus’ hand and drew him up out of bed and towards the bathroom. Images of the two of them, entwined in each others arms, water cascading over their cool bodies, had his cock stirring to life – which was amazing given the fact that they’d been screwing like rabbits since they’d burst through his front door in the early hours of dawn, and it was now mid-afternoon. By all rights they should be unconscious, sleeping the sleep of the sated and undead.

‘ _Fucking vampire stamina_ ,’ Spike thought, smirking, reveling in his demon’s capabilities.

That and a healthy dose of Slayer blood had kept the two running on an unnatural high. Only problem with false highs was that the crash was hard when it finally wore off. Maybe the shower – and another shag or two – would finally lull them to sleep for a few hours.

And if not?

Oh well.

Wasn’t like he’d not gone more than twenty-four hours without sleep before. At least this time he had a much, much better incentive to stay awake.

Spike turned on the water and pulled the stopper so that the shower head engaged. Steam soon billowed above the curtain that kept the water inside the tub, and he grabbed his sire’s hand and dragged him inside, shoving Angelus underneath the spray. Ignoring his growls of indignation, which he silenced with a kiss.

A minute later, neither noticed the water slicing in rivulets down both of their bodies. The water cooling significantly before they roused themselves enough to wash hastily and stumble out of the shower, drying off quickly before collapsing back on the bed.

“Shoulda’ changed the bloody sheets,” Spike grumbled wearily, twisting on his side and closer to his sire, so that his ass was out of one of the many wet spots littering the sheets.

“Uh uh– smells like you– and me. I like it.”

“Well, you’re not lyin’ in it.”

“Did you always bitch this much?” Angelus asked, even as he lifted Spike to lie on top of him.

Spike smirked against his sire’s chest, content with where he now lay.

“Only to get me what I wanted,” he replied cheekily.

Angelus swatted Spike’s ass.

“Go to sleep, childe. We’ve things t’ do once the sun sets. I’d like to see more of this place called New York, now that I can... _appreciate_ it properly.”


End file.
